Running In Place
by XxWolfyXGirlxX
Summary: Genavicia Hobson's first impression of La Push wasn't the best, but she tries coping with her new surroundings. She starts off a little flushed,and her coping skills are damage when she figures out La Push's biggest secret and when Jacob imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy!" I hollered jumping on Sam's back. We were at the beach just messing around. I always thought of him as my favorite cousin. Sam was that best friend, cousin, or anything really, you could get. I always felt safe and that he would always take care of me no matter what.

I had just moved to La Push about a few days ago, and so far Sam has been acting strange. He goes out at the most random times, doesn't get home until late, and Emily doesn't even seem to think it's suspicious. Sam isn't the type to cheat on her, but he's still been acting like that.

I moved in with Sam and Emily a few days ago because my mom died of leukemia. My mom had told me when she dies then Sam would be the person I would go live with. I never knew my dad; he ran away when he found out my mom was pregnant. That's why Sam has always been protective over me. Every boyfriend I had Sam would pound him with questions. But, I knew he only wanted to help me and make sure I was going to be okay.

Sam laughed and I dropped off of his back. "Jen, it's getting late. Maybe I should take you back to Emily. I need to be somewhere." Sam sounded disappointed.

I looked down at my feet and sighed. "Why are you always going out so late?" I started forward waiting for Sam to walk too.

"It's complicated." He admitted. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"

I nodded and kept walking.

Sam opened the door for me. I walked in to find two guys lay back in the kitchen chairs. Emily stood up leaned against the counter talking to them. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and started walking again.

"Um, Jake, Paul," He started. Both of the boys and Emily looked over. "This is Genavicia," He paused again. "Gen, this is Jacob and Paul." He pointed to the boy in the chair tat sat farthest away when he said Jake and then pointed to the boy that sat closest to Emily when he said Paul.

Jacob stood to his feet and smiled at me. Paul waved and turned back to Emily.

Jake took a few steps and held out his hand. "I'm Jacob," He introduced himself even though Sam already did. He was surprisingly cuter up close. It sounds crazy when I say I already felt a strong connection to him, but when I feel it, it's not so insane.

"I'm Gevavicia, but everyone calls me Jen." I pulled my hand away. He was almost as high in temperature as Sam.

"Well, I got to go Sam." Jake looked at Sam with a hard, mean face. Why would anyone not like Sam?

Sam nodded and Jacob walked out slamming the door behind him. Sam looked over to Emily changing his expression. They looked like they were talking without words almost. Emily made a face back as Sam started toward her. He pulled her in and pushed his lips to hers. I sighed and waved to Paul as he looked at me and headed down the short hallway to my new room.

It's not too big. It had a dresser, a desk, a bed, and a small closet.

I stepped in and sighed. The only thing I could really think about was Jacob.

I heard the door slam yet again. I picked my head up thinking Sam left with Paul. I sat it back down on my bed and waited until I could fall asleep.

"Jen," Emily's soft voice cracked the silence in my room.

I lifted my head to see hers poked into the room.

"Yeah," I sighed lying my head back down.

She slid into the room with ease and sat down next to me on my bed. "Are you okay?" She paused and waited for me to answer. When I didn't she went on. "I mean are you okay with living here with Sam and I? We wanted you to feel like you were at home as much as possible."

I sat up next to her. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm just thinking that's all." I admitted. It was true. I was just fine with living with them. I just was still wondering why Sam is leaving, why I felt the way I did when I saw Jacob and about my mom.

She nodded. "You know, it's only nine O' clock; we could watch a movie or something."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great I need to take my mind off of things before my head explodes." I chuckled and stood up.

Sam wasn't the only one that could make me happy now.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on the couch waiting for Sam to come home. He said he wouldn't be long and that he was going to bring Jacob back with him. Sam told me about Jacob liking to talk to Emily a lot and that he wasn't too fond of Sam. He didn't tell me why.

I sighed flipping the channels. I sat the remote down beside me satisfied with the channel I picked.

I actually got to know Jacob a little more over the few days I spent dreaming of him even though I first met him a few days ago. We're not to close since we've only met a few times, but I would say we were friends.

Sam and Jacob stepped though the door just as the remote landed on the couch beside me.

I smiled and stood up. I walked over to Sam and hugged him tightly, then turned to Jake and did the same.

"Hey, Jen," Jake greeted. Sam lowly growled at Jacob and looked at him giving a strong a warning look. I could tell I looked confused; I was and Jacob silently answered my question by shrugging. Sam walked off down the short hallway.

Jake smiled at me, but didn't say a word. "Oh, Emily's down the hall I can get her if you want." Before I could turn away Jacob had his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm okay with talking to you." He insisted. I nodded and lead him over to the couch.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked sitting down on the small couch next to Jacob and placing my hands in my lap.

He shrugged. "I don't know I just wanted to get to know you better since you're now living in La Push." He smiled biting his lower lip.

I nodded amused. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?"

I laughed at the question, but then answered. "Purple, what about you?"

"Red," He quickly answered. We sat quiet for a few seconds. "Do you want to come over to my house?" Jacob broke the silence.

I sighed knowing Sam would probably say no. "I have to ask Sam first or else he'll yell at me when I get back. He'll be all 'where were you!'" I laughed imitating Sam's loud deep voice yelling as Jacob laughed along with me. He nodded and I stood up. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Sam and Emily's door waiting patiently for an answer.

"Come in," Emily quickly said. I opened the door to see both of them curled up on their small bed with Sam almost half asleep.

"Sam," I started. He lifted his head up. "Jake wants to know if we could go to his house." I paused, waiting for Sam to answer.

"Sure I guess if it's okay with Billy." I figured that was Jacob's dad. I smiled and nodded walking out of the room and walking eagerly down the short hallway.

I stepped into the living room to see Jake lay back on the couch like I was. He turned his head once I stepped into the room.

"What did Sam say?" Jacob stood up off of the couch.

"He said if it's okay with Billy." I paused. "Is that your dad?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, my dad will be okay with it." He assured me and grabbed my hand before pulling me out the door.

I know I felt a spark when he did.

We walked to his house. I had just remembered Sam brought him here so he had no car like the last time he was over here.

He didn't let go of my hand even when we were on the road and, honestly I didn't mind.

"Do you want to go to my house or the beach?" Jake asked.

I looked at him confused as his question caught me off guard. "Well, I told Sam I would be at your house so..." I trailed my sentence.

"I know, but Sam won't know." Jake insisted.

I thought for a second. If Sam did find out he couldn't be to mad. But, Sam stresses about me being somewhere when he doesn't know I'm there. "Sure, I guess the beach is okay." I felt nervous. I've never lied to Sam, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

Jake started toward a totally different path dragging me behind him. We laughed the whole way there without reason, until I felt sand beneath my feet. I quickly kicked off my shoes and left the sand smooth between my toes.

"Jake,"

"Yeah," He had a big smile on his face.

"You're a great friend," His smile faded, but was back on his face immediately. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea; that I didn't want to be more than friends because I did, but I don't know if he would like that idea anyway.


End file.
